


Дитя Смерти

by Klea_Strix



Series: Некромагия [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Death Rituals, Initiation Rituals, Multi, Necromancy, Ritual Murder, Temporary Character Death, necromagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Некромагом можно стать, Вилманту - только родиться.





	1. Рождение

**Author's Note:**

> Это цикл драбблов об одном из оригинальных персонажей из цикла "Некромагия". Впервые он появился в фике "На лезвии ножа" и зажил своей жизнью

_Инициация - (лат. initiatio - совершение таинств, посвящение), посвятительные обряды в родовом обществе, связанные с переводом юношей и девушек в возрастной класс взрослых мужчин и женщин. Инициации зародились ещё в глубокой древности, имели целью подготовку молодёжи к производственной, общественной и семейной жизни и, как правило, сопровождались тренировкой, различными, часто мучительными, испытаниями (например, нанесением телесных повреждений, о чём, в частности, свидетельствуют дошедшие до нашего времени мифы и предания, восходящие, по мнению специалистов, к дородовому периоду истории человечества). Если не принимать во внимание различные фантастические наслоения (так, в некоторых сказаниях говорится, что испытуемому удалялись органы или тело его расчленялось, после чего под действием каких-то средств и приёмов он становился сильным и выносливым), эти мифы дают основание для вывода, что в процессе инициации проводились хирургические вмешательства, применялись различные средства, вызывающие длительный сон и утрату (или значительное снижение) болевой чувствительности и что в дальнейшем создавались условия и применялись средства для заживления нанесённых повреждений. Пережитками инициации являются: сохранившийся в исламе и иудаизме обычай обрезания крайней плоти, христианское крещение, возложение священного шнура у индуистов._

 

Из-за дверей раздавались громкие крики, полные боли. Они продолжались уже не первый час и очень нервировали сидящего в кресле мужчину. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться на лежавшем перед ним древнем манускрипте. Через час его нервы не выдержали. Отложив свою работу, хозяин кабинета стал расхаживать из стороны в сторону, словно это могло заставить крики умолкнуть.

— Черт, ну сколько можно шуметь?! — возмутился он, наконец.

— Чем ты недоволен, сын? В конце концов, там стремится появиться на свет новый Вилманту, — ответил ему голос откуда-то сзади. Обернувшись, мужчина взглянул в черные глаза своего отца, так талантливо выписанные художником.

Семейство Вилманту всегда выделялась за счет внешности, у всех ее представителей были абсолютно черные глаза, словно радужки не существовало, а был один огромный зрачок. А еще все они щеголяли густыми седыми шевелюрами. Это было их отличительной чертой, визитной карточкой этого клана потомственных некромагов.

Сейчас два поколения Вилманту ожидали появления ребенка, достойного стать наследником Копденменора и продолжателем семейного дела.

Ксафан Вилманту, нынешний глава рода, переживал за наследника, так как старший сын, Леонард, не оправдывал возложенного на него доверия. То, что он дожил до семи лет, конечно, говорило о многом, но вот некромагия интересовала его мало. Ксафан пообещал, что пойдет навстречу первенцу, если второй сын будет достоин нести эту ношу за него. Так что Леонард очень переживал за рождение брата и слал сов из дома матери чуть ли не каждый час, чтобы узнать, как обстоят дела.

Не меньше беспокоился и старый Дантон. Он бродил из портрета в портрет, пытаясь успокоиться. Старый некромаг ожидал многого от младшего внука. Он знал, что кровь колдуньи из рода Алрун должна была подарить мальчику уникальные данные, ведь, несмотря на все их природные таланты, судьба многим обделяла их. Почти всем Вилманту с трудом давались превращения или общение с магическими существами. Это была их плата за их власть над смертью. Дантон надеялся, что когда-нибудь эта ситуация изменится, и он хотел это видеть.

Его сын был большим прагматиком. Он не гнался за недостижимым, ему просто нужен был наследник, который бы продолжил традиции рода, когда Ксафан уйдет на Ту Сторону, чтобы уже не возвращаться, как делали до него все предки.

Наконец, особо громкий крик возвестил, что ребенок появился на свет. Дом погрузился в долгожданную тишину. Ксафан, чуть ли не бегом, устремился к комнате роженицы. Распахнув дверь, он устремил свой взор мимо лежащей на кровати темноволосой женщины на комочек мертвой плоти рядом с ней.

— Он мертв, — с отчаянием и дикой усталостью в голосе произнесла она.

Мужчина спокойно подошел к маленькому синюшному тельцу и забрал его из рук матери. Положив руку на грудь младенца, он стал ждать первого стука сердца.

— Ну же, малыш, уже пора,— тихо прошептал он, и Керри с удивлением услышала нежность в мужском голосе, ту самую нежность, которой ее саму не баловали. Они не были женаты, их отношения скорее носили деловой, чем романтический характер: Вилманту нужен был сын, ее же интересовала их семейная библиотека. Так что они были довольны друг другом, но Керри, как любой женщине, иногда хотелось ласки от своего мужчины.

Ксафан смотрел на сына и с беспокойством ожидал, когда же тот наберется сил и придет в мир живых. С каждой секундой он становился все мрачнее, беспокоясь, что тот не справится, не сумеет. Но тут под его пальцами раздался робкий удар, затее второй, и через пару минут сердечко стало биться в ровном ритме. Через минуту после этого Копденменор огласил громкий крик нового Вилманту.

— А он красавчик, — произнес Дантон, с любовью поглядывая на внука. Расположившаяся рядом с ним Геката согласно кивнула головой. Позади них уже стали собираться остальные, запечатленные в холстах, предки. Огромная резная рама уже не вмещала всех желающих взглянуть на новое поколение, а ведь это собрались далеко не все. 

— И как мы назовем это чудо? – глубокий голос Гекаты был тих, но перекрыл весь создаваемый ее «гостями» шум.

— Может Билом? – предложила Керри. Ксафан лишь пожал плечами.

— Разве может такой ангел носить столь обычное имя, — не согласился старик Дантон. – Его будут звать Оливьером, как падшего архангела.

— Почему не Габриелем или не Майклом? – поинтересовалась Керри, впрочем предвидя ответ. Она уже достаточно много знала об этой семье, чтобы допустить следования их традициям – ребенок всегда носит имя демона или кого-то из старых богов.

— Мы не с ладах с небесным воинством, — улыбнулся счастливый дед.

— Или точнее они с нами, — поправил его Ксафан.

— Именно так. Что же, наш ангел, еще придет тебе время расправить крылья, а мы подождем…


	2. 6 лет

Люди всегда обходили эти болота стороной. Торфяники простирались на несколько десятков миль и служили местом действия многих страшных рассказов. Старожилы рассказывали, что там пропадали скотина и люди, а некоторые из тех, кто уходил, возвращался оттуда неживым. Так что живущие поблизости не любили лишний раз соваться на болота. И в этом была своя сермяжная правда. Не многие знали, что по ту сторону болот на скалах примостился замок некромагического клана Вилманту. Их владения с загадочным названием Копденменор включали и те самые торфяники.

Были посреди болота те места, которые не замерзали в самый лютый мороз. Именно к такому омуту и двигался немолодой крепкий мужчина. К нему жался маленький мальчик.

Они не были похожи. Мужчина был невысокого плотного телосложения с полностью седыми короткими волосами, не скрывающими сурового лица. Малыш же был не в пример ему тоненьким, как тростинка. Его темные волосы были достаточно длинными, чтобы скрывать испуганные карие глаза. Тем не менее, это были отец и сын.

Оливьеру сегодня должно было исполниться шесть лет. Впервые в этот день мама не приехала к нему, не было и любимого старшего брата, а домовые эльфы не стали готовить именинного пирога со свечами. С утра папа сказал, что им предстоит важное дело, и что сегодняшний вечер они проведут только вдвоем. Уже было темно, когда Ксафан приказал сыну надеть теплую мантию и следовать за ним. Они направились прямо на болота.

Путь был довольно долог, мальчик устал и хотел только одного, чтобы они уже, наконец, пришли. И его желание вскоре исполнилось. Они остановились перед небольшим озерцом незамерзшей воды. При свете Люмоса она казалась черной и пугающей.

— Ну, сынок, ты помнишь то, чему я тебя учил? — обратился Ксафан к мальчику. — Оливьер молча кивнул. – Что же, давай проверим. _Кто ты?_

_— Сын сумрака, — заученно ответил мальчик._

_— Готов ли ты подтвердить свои слова?_

_— Жизнью и смертью._

_— По собственной ли воле ты идешь на это?_

_— Мое слово тому порукой._

_— Принимаешь ли ты все последствия?_

_— Полностью._

_— Готов ли ты?_

_— Да._

_— Да будет так_ , — произнес отец финальную реплику и приступил к заключительной части ритуала. Обездвижив ребенка, он поднял его на руки и опустил в воду. Черные холодные глаза следили, как мальчика поглощает трясина. На это не ушло много времени. После этого Ксафан вытащил из кармана какой-то небольшой предмет, который при увеличении оказалось большим кожаным креслом. Мужчина тяжело опустился в него и приготовился ждать.

Секунды трансформировались в минуты, а те уже исчислялись десятками, когда вода вздрогнула и вынесла на поверхность детское тельце. Ксафан наклонился и вытащил сына — мокрого, замерзшего, но живого. Оливьер кашлял, пытаясь избавить легкие от жидкости. Он дрожал, вместо голоса из его горла вырывались только хрипы. Отец держал его на руках и укачивал, стараясь успокоить мальчика. Он по собственному опыту знал, что пережил его сын. Эти воспоминания не могли стереться даже по прошествии стольких лет.

Ощущение того, как руки и ноги немеют от холода, а в нос и рот набивается эта противная на вкус жижа. Можно стараться не дышать, но человеческая физиология сильнее, и вскоре ты тонешь, умираешь, так и не достигнув дна. Но смерть – это не конец. Твое тело умерло, а сознание продолжает жить. Ты погружаешься в сумрак, плывешь в мертвых водах Стикса и тебе хорошо, спокойно. Это истинно твой мир, ласковый и безопасный. А потом кто-то говорит, что пора возвращаться, и ты снова оказываешься в холодной воде, а твои легкие разрываются от боли…

Мужчина поднял мальчика на руки, завернул в теплый плед и пустился в обратный путь, к жару камина и уюту мягкой постели. Вскоре о том, что они были здесь, напоминало только забытое кресло. 


	3. 9 лет

Незаметно пролетело три года. Оливьер подрастал так же быстро, как и любой ребенок, но уже сейчас отец мог сказать, кто из двух его сыновей станет наследником. Мальчик не сильно изменился со дня свой первой инициации, он оставался все таким же любопытным, общительным, живым, но при этом в нем чувствовалась некая сила, видимая пока только некромагам высокого уровня. Первая пара седых прядей, появившаяся в темных волосах лишь делала его более милым и вызывала желание пожалеть. Иногда, в то время, когда он гостил у родных матери, юный хитрец беззастенчиво пользовался этим, выговаривая себе подарки. Единственным его оправданием было то, что все его просьбы касались не дорогих безделушек, а книг. В своем стремлении познавать новое, Оливьер мог поспорить с матерью.

Взрослея, он много узнавал и о природе собственной магии, и о семейных традициях. Так что для него уже не было неожиданностью тот ритуал, что ожидал его в день его девятилетия. С одной стороны, это пугало его вплоть до того, что ему начали сниться кошмары. С другой же, он не мог скрыть некоторого возбуждения и предвкушения чего-то необычного. Отец редко рассказывал ему о собственных воспоминаниях, зато этот пробел в образовании с удовольствием восполнял дед. По его настоятельным просьбам портрет Дантона Вилманту перевесили в спальню внука, и теперь эти двое без устали общались целыми вечерами.

Они были похожи, — старый уже перешедший черту жизни и смерти некромаг и неофит, юный и жадный до знаний. Они несли на себе колоссальный груз семейного долга, и их глодало желание вырваться из привычных рамок. Дантон был расположен к мальчику и пытался облегчить ему подготовку к новой инициации, потому он много говорил и о жизни, и о смерти — этих двух составляющих некромагии. Но, кроме того, в их беседах часто всплывали и другие темы. Оливьер с удовольствием рассказывал о тех днях, когда он гостил у матери, о ее родных, и тех метаморфозах, которым они себя подвергали. Одним из самых ярких желаний мальчика было стать анимагом и не просто каким-то, а обязательно птицей, чтобы можно было оторваться от земли и свободно парить в небе. В такие моменты Дантон улыбался, вспоминая свои мечты, и называл внука своим ангелом.

Но шло время, и все ближе становился день инициации. Всю предыдущую неделю Оливьер провел у матери. Керри знала, что предстоит ее сыну, перспектива потерять его пугала женщину, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать: она приняла правила этой игры, когда впервые вошла под сумрачные своды Копденменора. В день своего рождения туда же вошел Оливьер и на него тут же обрушился ураган по имени Леонард.

— Привет, ангелочек, — приветствовал именинника старший брат. — Я уж боялся, что ты до вечера не появишься.

— Откуда ты взялся здесь? – с удивлением поинтересовался Оливьер, позволяя юноше закружить себя в неистовом диком танце.

— Директор Дамблдор отпустил по просьбе отца, — ответил юноша, наконец, останавливаясь. Оливьер лишь счастливо засмеялся и обнял брата:

— Я не знал, что ты приедешь.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Леонард, крепко прижимая к себе хрупкое тельце мальчика, — я же не мог снова бросить тебя одного на растерзание нашему родителю. Кстати, у меня новость: отец переводит меня в Бобатон.

— Значит, ты уезжаешь во Францию?

— Ага, парижские бордели, марсельские таверны, замки Луары, шикарные гостиницы Ниццы… Теперь это все станет моим, — мечтательно произнес Лео и тут же добавил уже серьезнее. — Если ты пройдешь эту инициацию.

— Так сказал отец?

— И ему можно верить. Малыш, ты же знаешь, я тебя очень люблю, но личный великий эгоизм напоминает мне, что твое рождение спасло меня от участи наследника, что не может не радовать мою легкомысленную натуру.

— Что же, я не обижен…

— Зато ты можешь быть уверен в том, что он тебя не разлюбит, — раздался знакомый голос отца. Ксафан стоял на самом верху лестницы и взирал на своих детей с неудовольствием занятого взрослого. – Оливьер, иди, переоденься. Леонард, оставь брата в покое и помоги мне.

Спорить с отцом было себе дороже и мальчики молча подчинились. В спальне Оливьера на кровати дожидалось белая мантия, больше смахивающая на саван, чем на праздничную одежду. Вздохнув, Оливьер стянул с себя все и направился в ванную. Через полчаса он с мокрой головой стоял перед зеркалом и натягивал на себя ритуальное одеяние. Его била мелкая дрожь.

— Боишься? – послышалось сзади. Дантон с сочувствием смотрел на внука.

— Да, — тихо ответил мальчик.

— Ты справишься, — уверенно заявил старый колдун. Художник очень верно отразил выразительность этих черных глаз, что они казались живыми.

— Наверное, — сомнение чувствовалось в голосе мальчика. В такие моменты он больше всего был похож на маленького ребенка, коим по сути и являлся. В обычное время, слушая его быструю и складную речь можно было удивиться его эрудиции, логике, сложности языка и забыть, что ему только сегодня должно исполниться девять лет.

— Пора, — напомнил ему дед. Оливьер тряхнул головой, отросшие волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая глаза. Когда же он отвел их, на него из зеркала взглянул серьезный, сосредоточенный на своей цели человек.

Молча он вышел за дверь и направился вниз к выходу…

Дальнейшее Оливьер никогда не любил вспоминать, из всех инициаций эта была самая болезненная для него. Может потому, что она была первой, которую он так хорошо запомнил, или же дело в самой атмосфере. Человек, который всегда стремился ввысь, с трудом может перенести тонны земли над собственной головой. Его уложили в гроб и уложили в приготовленную могилу. Оливьер лежал и слушал, как по крышке деревянного ящика стучит тяжелая мерзлая земля. Вскоре к этому шуму присоединился треск ломающихся досок. Гроб не выдерживал наваливающейся тяжести. Не успели еще отец с братом закончить свою неблагодарную работу, как крышка гроба уже деформировалась. Обломки дерева больно надавили, не давая вздохнуть в последний раз. Воздух тоже закончился. Началось медленное и мучительное умирание. Сколько оно длилось, Оливьер не мог сказать, но даже потом, много лет спустя уже опытный некромаг чувствовал на груди весь этот груз, словно сама земля предъявляла на него свои права. Первая мысль была о том, что ему никогда не выбраться больше отсюда, что он навсегда останется здесь, не живой и не мертвый. Он и вправду не был ни тем, ни другим. Его тело умерло, но душа, сознание или какая-та невидимая, но бессмертная субстанция, осознающая себя, как Оливьер Вилманту знала, что с ним происходит. Это состояние между двумя мирами длилось так долго, что потерялся счет времени. В какой-то момент Оливьер решил, что так будет всегда и что, если он хочет закончить двойственность своего состояния ему нужно вырваться отсюда. Тогда он впервые увидел серый туман, который потом накрепко будет ассоциироваться у него с дверью в Тот мир, мир сумрака, смерти и покоя. Оливьер словно затерялся в этом мареве, постепенно растворяясь в нем. Когда же ему начало казаться, что время превратилось в вечность, и что он и есть это самый туман, его сущность рванулась обратно в свое тело. Вместе с этим пришла адская боль, боль выжившего человека, который побывал за гранью в прямом и переносном смысле.

Отец аккуратно поднял его на руки и отнес в дом, где ему пришлось лечить множество ран. Позже Леонард сидел с ним в огромной ванне и отмывал тело брата от могильной земли. Он прижимал к себе дрожащего Оливьера и грел его теплом своего тела, ибо никакой кипяток не мог изгнать из мальчика холод смерти. В конце концов, они оба забрались под теплое одеяло и заснули крепким сном на все способной юности. Дантон глядел на них с портрета и улыбался, наследник не просто определился, он выбрал свой путь.


	4. 13 лет

—- Я дома, —- крикнул юноша в школьной мантии с орлом на груди, переступив порог родного дома.

— И зачем так орать? — проворчал Ксафан, заходя в дом вслед за сыном. Сегодня, в день тринадцатилетия Оливьера, Вилманту-старший забрал его из Хогвартса, чтобы провести очередной ритуал, призванный сделать из мальчика настоящего мага. Те несколько лет, что прошли со времени последней инициации были полны самых разнообразных событий. Начать с того, что Леонард покинул Великобританию и обосновался во Франции. Его учеба уже была закончена, но возвращаться в родные пенаты он не спешил, хотя довольно часто слал письма Оливьеру. Наследник же Вилманту занял свое законное место в Хогварте, очень сильно удивив родителей – еще никто из их предков не учился в Рейвенкло. Истинный слизеринец Ксафан готов был рвать и метать, лишь старый и многомудрый Дантон усмехнулся, узнав о «подвигах» внука. Как оказалось, дед был прав, мальчик пришелся ко двору среди таких же одержимых знаниями учеников, как и он. Хотя не обошлось без настороженности, в конце концов, это был очередной Вилманту, наследник довольно древнего и пугающего свои способностями рода, в магии которого мало кто понимал, а потому большинство предпочитало боязливо обходить некромагов стороной. Оливьер превосходно это понимал и пытался не обращать внимания на реакцию своих сокурсников. Понемногу все успокоилось. Увидев, что мальчик вполне миролюбив и не замечен в превращении своих недоброжелателей в зомби, ребята оттаяли. Вскоре он стал одним из первых учеников не только своего факультета, но и всего потока.

Оливьеру всегда нравилось учиться. И занятия и сама обстановка в Хогвартсе импонировала ему куда больше, чем мрачные, холодные, пустые коридоры Копденменор.

Но, как говорится, дом не выбирают, и каким бы он ни был, он все равно остается домом. Пусть временами он похож на склеп, населенный призраками прошлых поколений. Зато в нем тихо и от занятий не отвлекает детский гомон. Оливьер вполне обжился в школьных коридорах, обзавелся несколькими приятелями и даже парочкой друзей, но иногда ему очень хотелось тишины. Но все это было ерунда по сравнению с тем, какие возможности давало ему его положение рейвенкловца. Что бы ни говорил отец, но это был самый разумный выбор. Хотя кое в чем он завидовал Слизерину. Пусть они были самым ненавидимым факультетом, но зато они держались все вместе, и был у них свой темный ангел-хранитель в лице профессора Снейпа, хогвартского Мастера Зельеварения и декана змеиного клана по совместительству.

Оливьер нормально относился ко всем учителям и правильно их оценивал. Дамблдор вызывал у него опасения и желание держаться от него подальше. Флитвик импонировал уму юноши и подстегивал его желание учиться. МакГонагалл нельзя было не уважать за ее строгость и справедливость, кроме того она была анимагом, что давало Оливьеру лишний шанс получить нужные знания из первых рук. Ему нравились и занятия с профессором Спраут и уж тем более с профессором Вектор. У мадам Пинс, хранительницы библиотеки Хогвартса, он чуть ли ни с первого курса ходил в любимчиках.

Но профессор Северус Снейп вызывал наибольший интерес и восхищение. Его мастерство было потрясающим, правда как учитель он был довольно сложен для взаимопонимания, как собственно и человек. Первое время Оливьеру казалось, что тот смотрит на мальчика с тем же предубеждением. Но в какой-то момент наследник Вилманту поймал на себе оценивающий взгляд черных глаз и почувствовал сродство с этим магом. На каникулах он пытался выяснить что-то у отца, но не узнал ничего, кроме того, что старшие Вилманту «очень уважают мистера Снейпа».

— Малыш, о чем задумался? – прервал его размышления голос Дантона.

— Привет, дед, — поздоровался юноша и тут же добавил, не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов. — Ни о чем серьезном, о школе.

—- Я так и подумал, — усмехнулся старый маг. – Переодевайся давай, а то отец скоро начнет рвать и метать.

И правда со школы его опустили всего на несколько дней и уже завтра ему предстояло пройти новое фамильное испытание. А сегодня Ксафан жаждал побеседовать с сыном за ужином. Оливьер быстро переоделся и спустился вниз в большой зал, что служил столовой.

Пользовались ею крайне редко. Оливьер не любил столь больших пространств, предпочитая есть на кухне или у себя в комнате. Торжественные обеды в их доме случались крайне редко. Если некромаги и встречались, то чаще всего на тропах мертвых, а другие как-то побаивались без дела появляться в подобных домах. Сегодня здесь было более мрачно, чем обычно. На столе горели свечи в двух тяжелых канделябрах, освещая небольшой круг стола. Два распложенных друг напротив друга кресла указывали, где должны разместиться хозяева. Одно их них уже было занято седовласым человеком.

— Ты опоздал, — констатировал Ксафан, не скрывая своего недовольства.

—- Извини, отец.

На столе появились блюда: хороший стейк с кровью для старшего Вилманту и легкий овсяный пудинг для младшего.

— Отец, ты же знаешь, что я с детства ненавижу овсянку в любых ее вариантах, и ты каждый раз подсовываешь мне ее.

— В школе ты, небось, так не привередничаешь.

— Даже в школе у меня больше выбора, чем здесь, — парировал Оливьер, предчувствуя новый спор на старую тему. Отец никак не мог смериться с выбором сына. Но на этот раз Ксафан только грозно взглянул на отпрыска и предпочел промолчать. Обед прошел в тишине. После его окончания Оливьер вознамерился покинуть родителя под предлогом усталости и желания лечь спать. Вдогонку ему понеслось.

— Леонард не приедет на инициацию.

— Почему? – удивленно обернулся Оливьер. Он рассчитывал встретиться со старшим братом, который и так не слишком баловал их своим вниманием.

—- Потому что ему здесь нечего делать. Это дело касается только наследника и главы клана.

С этими словами Ксафан быстро вышел в боковую дверь, не желая больше ничего объяснять. Расстроенный Оливьер поднялся к себе, чтобы узнать, что ему предстоит сделать.

— Извини, малыш, но ты скоро сам это узнаешь, —- постарался его успокоить дед. – Во всяком случае, не все так страшно, как в прошлый раз. И гораздо менее болезненно.

Почти сутки юноша промучился неизвестностью. Он пытался читать, учиться, даже играть на скрипке, но мысли его бродили где-то очень далеко. Когда отец заставил его надеть черную мантию и повел к обрыву, сердце его мучительно сжалось в ожидании испытания. В темноте было трудно различить границу моря и неба. Лишь фонарь в руках Ксафана не дал им обоим свалиться с обрыва.

— Ну что, сын, ты желал знать, как летают покровители твоего нового факультета, так узнай, как они падают. Или взлети, если получится.

С этими словами Ксафан толкнул юношу в спину. Этого легкого толчка хватило, чтобы Оливьер окунулся в темноту.

На несколько мгновений юноша действительно летел. В темноте он не видел приближающейся земли и наслаждался восхитительный чувством, который могут почувствовать только рожденные с крыльями, да еще маленькие дети, когда сон настигает их в ночные часы. Но, к сожалению, это ложное чувство полета очень скоро сменилось дикой болью. Земное притяжение размазало хрупкое человеческое тело об острые камни прибрежных скал. Темнота пришла не только на землю, но и в сознание юноши. Наступила смерть, холодная, но успокаивающая. Не было ни боли, ни парения, не было ничего, кроме знакомого серого тумана, который скрывал большую часть пограничных земель Той стороны. Оливьер двинулся сквозь него. В этот раз путь ему давался не в пример проще. Это было теплое и спокойное место, где он был как дома.

«Дом не выбирают, и каким бы он ни был, он все равно остается домом», — всплыло в его памяти. В его сознании возник старый мрачный особняк на границе болот. Вскоре видения Копденменора сменились оживленными коридорами Хогвартса, знакомыми лицами соседей по комнате, а также Алекса в красной квидичной форме и Леонарда в парадной мантии на школьном Святочном балу.

 _«Возвращайся_ , — шептал брат. — _Возвращайся, Оле-Лукое, не уходи насовсем, пусть отец ворчит, сколько ему влезет, но ты вправе выбирать свою судьбу сам»._

_«Тебе легко говорить, ты от своей сбежал»._

_«Я просто выбрал свою. Ты будешь куда лучшим некромагом, чем когда-либо смог бы стать я»._

_«Вот и выходит, что выбора у меня нет»._

_«Есть, братишка, и ты ведь уже выбрал»._

И Оливьер понял, что так оно и есть. Несмотря на все ужасы посвящений, несмотря на все возражения отца, он знал чего он хочет. Он будет некромагом, но не станет похож на Ксафана, он сможет достигнуть того, чего тому и не снилось – Свободы! Он еще будет парить в небе, и никто уже не заставит его упасть.

С этим Оливьер проснулся. Он лежал в своей постели, а Дантон терпеливо дожидался возвращения своего блудного внука. В его напряженном взгляде читался вопрос.

— Я выбрал, — тихо прошептал Оливьер. Дед молча кивнул, и успокоенный юноша снова заснул. Дантон смотрел на своего внука и видел в нем  надежду не только для их рода, но и для их обоих миров. Зная Оливьера, можно было сказать, что он от своего решения не отступится. Ксафан правильно выбрал наследника, но и он, Дантон Вилманту, «повелитель дементоров», не ошибся.


	5. 15 лет

Осознание того, что он вляпался, пришло к Оливьеру, как только он пересек незримые границы родного поместья. Мир словно начал терять свои краски с каждым метром, приближавшим его к дому. Чтобы оттянуть этот момент, юноша решил остаток пути идти пешком. Он знал, что ожидало его там. Знал и ничего не смог поделать: это его судьба. В какой раз он позавидовал Леонарду, который сумел избежать этого. Ему не пришлось проходить то, что предстоит сделать его младшему брату. Несмотря на старшинство Лео с легкостью отказался от титула и всех связанных с этим обязанностей. Как бы Оливьер хотел, чтобы отец выбрал кого-то другого, но никого больше не было. Кроме того, для своего возраста и для их рода он уже имел некоторые уникальные данные. А его учеба в Рейвенкло, а также репутация умного и легкого в общении юноши, не замеченного ни в чем предосудительном, приглушала мрачность славы его семейства.

Вот уже показались стены родных пенат. Оливьер знал, что там ждет его отец, брат и остальные члены их клана. Не будет только одного человек, которого он очень хотел увидеть – не будет матери. Она не присутствовала ни на одной инициации, и уж тем более не будет присутствовать на этой. Оливьера передернуло. Последние шаги, и наследник вступил под своды родного дома, который сейчас больше чем когда-либо напоминал ему склеп.

— Ты почти опоздал, — раздался голос его отца. Ксафан Вилманту стоял наверху лестницы и сердито смотрел на своего младшего отпрыска.

— Почти не считается, — спокойно ответил тот.

— У тебя нет времени на болтовню. Инициация должна начаться через пятьдесят одну минуту и не секундой позже.

— Значит, начнется, — все так же равнодушно ответил Оливьер.

Поняв, что от сына сейчас ничего путного не добьешься, Ксафан бросил свое последнее слово — «Переоденься» — и исчез в недрах дома.

Оливьер поднялся в свою комнату. На кровати его поджидало ритуальное одеяние. Облачившись в белые шелка, Оливьер взглянул на себя в зеркало: оттуда на него черными провалами глаз смотрела его бледная, хоть и богато одетая, копия.

— Ты прекрасен, истинный сын Смерти.

— Не стоит так шутить, Леонард, — обратился Оливьер к отражению своего старшего брата. Невысокий, но изящный и гибкий, тот был лучшим танцором, которого Оливьер когда-либо встречал. Тонкие черты лица, полученные от матери подчеркивались длинными чуть ли не до пояса черными вьющимися волосами, среди которых то и дело попадались седые прядки.

— Почему ты не закрасил волосы? – поинтересовался младший брат, когда Леонард приблизился и, обняв длинными руками талию юноши, положил ему голову на плечо.

— К сожалению, я – Вилманту, и это так легко не скроишь, ни одна маггловская краска не берет эту седину.

— Ты жалеешь, что ты Вилманту? – спросил Оливьер.

—- Иногда. А иногда это весело. Чаще второе, чем первое.

Улыбка осветила его лицо и сделала его прекрасным и очень земным. Оливьер не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Брат всегда действовал на него расслабляющее, чего нельзя сказать об отце. Ему хотелось сейчас растянуться на кровати и до утра наслаждаться, слушая истории Леонардо о его жизни во Франции.

— Не сегодня, — прозорливо прервал тот его мечты. — Мы обязательно поговорим. А сейчас если мы не поспешим, отец убьет нас обоих.

Улыбнувшись этой шутке, они поспешили вниз, на самые нижние ярусы, где их уже с нетерпением ждали. Ниже обычных для такого большого дома подвалов располагалась священное капище, с выдолбленным в скале алтарем, испещренным рунами и бороздками для стока крови. Возле алтаря стояли Ксафан и Дантон Вилманту, последний на удивление был вполне материален, в отличие от присутствующих здесь же призрачных фигур остальных представителей старинного рода некромагов, прибывших на очередную инициацию наследника. Если она пройдет нормально, то в следующий раз они уже встретятся по ту сторону черты, отделяющей жизнь и смерть.

Оливьер молча поклонился всем присутствующим, подошел к алтарю и опустился на холодный камень, в то время как Леонард занял свое место среди наблюдателей.

Ксафан повернулся к лежащему перед ним сыну и начал ритуал. Вопросы и ответы сыпались один за другим. Каждый из них знал, что спрашивать и что отвечать. В конце концов, это был не первый и не последний раз.

_— Кто ты?_

_— Сын Сумрака._

_— Готов ли ты подтвердить свои слова?_

_— Жизнью и смертью._

_— По собственной воле идешь ты на это?_

_— Мое слово тому порукой._

_— Принимаешь ли ты все последствия?_

_— Полностью._

_— Готов ли ты?_

_— Да._

_— Да будет так._

Глава рода принял ритуальный клинок из рук своего мертвого отца и с размаху вогнал его в грудь своего сына. Оливьер почувствовал, как холодная сталь проникла в его сердце и потянула за собой нить его жизни. Поворот клинка разорвал живые ткани, и затем он покинул тело, освобождая путь крови.

Лежащий на алтаре юноша бесстрастно вперил свой мертвый взгляд в потолок, а остальные наблюдали как такая алая и сочная на белом шелке кровь покидает его тело, медленно стекает по желобам из сделанных ран на руках, ногах и шее и собирается в каменные чаши по двум сторонам алтаря. Когда поток наконец иссяк, Леонардо и Ксафан подняли эти чаши и испили из них по глотку, а затем преподнесли их остальным гостям. И каждый из них угостился этим божественным напитком.

Тем временем Оливьер брел в тумане. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни жажды, ни усталости. Казалось, все его мысли были только о том, что нужно двигаться вперед, словно за этим туманом его поджидало что-то удивительное. Можно сказать, что предчувствие не обмануло некромага. Потихоньку туман рассеялся, и он увидел себя на берегу широкой реки. Юноша расправил свои огромные крылья, сотканные из тьмы и тумана, взмахнул ими и поднялся над землей. Он летел и видел свое отражение в темных водах мертвой реки: бледный ангел с огромными крыльями и пустыми глазами, такими же мертвыми, как и все вокруг. Миновав реку, Оливьер продолжил свой полет, наблюдая за тенями, медленно плывущими где-то внизу, над серой поверхностью земли. Вскоре ангел почувствовал, что достиг своей конечной цели. Он сложил крылья и скользнул вниз. Перед ним в огромной скале было осколок темного камня, отполированного до блеска. Он казался огромным зеркалом, в котором отражалось прекрасное лицо ангела Смерти.

« _Мой сын, ты пришел_ », — зазвучало в его голове. — « _Я ждал тебя. Я чувствовал твое нежелание, но еще больше я чувствовал твою силу. Ты достоин, мой сын. Ты будешь одним из лучших. Твое имя — имя архангела, такого же прекрасного, гордого и надменного. Ты, как и он, будешь пробуждать в людях жестокость к бедным. Бедным не только деньгами, властью, связями, но и бедным силами, знаниям, эмоциями. Вокруг тебя всегда будет смерть, и ты будешь питаться ей, как лучшим нектаром. Ты всегда будешь стоять особняком - тебе не изменить это. Чем больше будут расти твои силы, тем больше ты будешь чувствовать чужой страх. Не нужно его бояться. Еще мгновение, и ты никогда не испытаешь боли из-за этого. А теперь иди, сын мой, возвращайся в свой мир. Я буду ждать тебя здесь_ ».

Оливьера словно потянуло обратно, буквально втолкнув в его собственное тело. Оно было легким, практически невесомым. Ни холода, ни боли, ни печали, ни страдания. Все осталось там, за чертой. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, хотя он вполне был жив. Это его состояние вполне поняли его отец и брат. Ксафан поднял своего сына и наследника на руки и отнес в комнату, где опустил в специально приготовленную теплую ванну. Леонардо вслед за ним скользнул в воду и крепко прижал его к себе, давая тому возможность закрыть глаза и заснуть в надежных объятиях любимого брата. Завтра ему предстояло вернуться в Хогвартс, но сейчас у него было время просто выспаться. 


	6. 18 лет

— Я буду скучать по этому, — тихо прошептал юноша, вглядываясь вдаль, в очертания Версаля и окружающего его парка. Но его голос был услышан стоящим рядом молодым человеком с великолепной гривой черных волос, украшаемых седыми прядями. Он обнял юношу за плечи, и любому случайному наблюдателю стало заметно, что этих двух людей связывают родственные узы. Оба худощавые, гибкие, черноглазые с характерными острыми скулами – правда, молодой чуть повыше, да седины в волосах побольше. Но если присмотреться повнимательнее, то станут видны и различия, и не столько во внешности, сколько в характерах. В младшем чувствовалась какая-то чуждая сила и печаль, море печали. Тогда как старший был задорен, весел и явно больше интересовался жизнью, чем чем-то потусторонним. Никто, глядя на него, не мог поверить, что он являлся старшим сыном главы самого известного клана некромагов.

Но, так или иначе, это был Леонардо Вилманту, довольно известный в Европе повеса, мастер по организации вечеринок. Про него говорили, что он даже в Аду сможет закатить такую вечеринку, что черти тут же забудут про свои сковородки, а ангелы небесные будут в очередь выстраиваться и канючить лишний билетик. Его постоянной резиденцией служил никогда не спящий Париж. Если бы он и решился на что-нибудь его променять, так это на космополитичный Нью-Йорк, так он утверждал неоднократно. И у него были огромные шансы это сделать, ибо Америка была еще более падка на новые развлечения.

Рядом с ним стоял наследник рода Вилманту, Оливьер. Этот молодой человек только что перешел на последний курс в школе Магии и Колдовства Хогвартс, и это были его последние каникулы перед окончанием учебы. Отец, в кои то веки, отпустил его от себя, чтобы тот навестил брата, а заодно повлиял на его решение не появляться боле в родных пенатах. Эти двое опять показывали характер, а Оливьеру приходилось в очередной раз выступать в роли миротворца.

— Ты приедешь? – спросил он старшего брата.

— Оливьер, не начинай, ты же знаешь, что я не хочу его видеть,— все так же темпераментно ответил тот.

— Лео, я прошу не ради него, а ради себя. Ты никогда не видел последнюю инициацию, а я уже знаю, что меня ждет. Мне не справиться одному. Кто будет выхаживать меня после всего этого «приключения»? Кто будет сидеть со мной и согревать меня своим теплом. Не отец же!

— Ох, Оле-Лукое, что же мне с тобой делать? – прошептал Леонард, зарываясь носом в седые волосы брата. Рождение Оливьера и его выбор когда-то избавили его самого от судьбы наследника и будущего Лорда, и теперь Леонард помимо братской и дружеской расположенности к юноше чувствовал еще и долг перед ним. Оливьер редко о чем-то просил, так что Лео чувствовал себя обязанным выполнить эту просьбу.

— Ладно, братишка, увидимся в декабре…

***

Осень пролетела быстро и незаметно. Первый снег укутал землю на одну ночь и тут же растаял, превратив округу в непролазную грязь. Начало декабря усугубило положение дикими морозами и по колдобинам, образовавшимся на проселочных дорогах, было не проехать. Оливьер в очередной раз порадовался за себя. За последний год он поднаторел в аппарации и анимагии, чтобы не обращать внимания на столь мелкие неудобства.

Несмотря на напряженный учебный год, юноше пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы пройти очередную инициацию. Этот ритуал должен стать последним в череде испытаний. Далее некромага будет вести только его сила. Но до этого момента нужно еще дожить. С этой мыслью он вошел дом и поднялся в свою комнату.

На кровати его уже ждала черная бархатная мантия. Но перед этим ему еще нужно было сделать пару дел. Переодевшись в теплый свитер, юноша вышел во внутренний двор. Небольшой деревянный настил ожидал, когда его укроют хворостом. Оливьер посмотрел на огромные связки и взялся за одну из них. Полчаса напряженной работы, пот в три ручья, ноющие мышцы и результат — огромный костер, ожидающий свою жертву. Теперь можно было отдохнуть, привести себя в порядок и поговорить с дедом о текущих делах. Но только он успел открыть дверь своей комнаты, как на него налетел кто-то и опрокинул его на пол.

— Привет, Оле-Лукое, видишь, я приехал.

— Я рад, Лео, правда рад.

Оливьер обнял брата и крепко поцеловал в губы. Леонард обхватил его лицо своими изящными ладонями с длинными пальцами и углубил поцелуй. Он был нежен и горек, как полынь.

— В этом напитке не хватает сахара, — произнес Лео, отрываясь от губ юноши.

— Горек поцелуй Смерти, — донеслось до них сзади. Дантон стоял и осуждающе смотрел на внуков. – Леонард, отпусти брата, ему еще нужно подготовиться.

— Тебя только это беспокоит? – поинтересовался молодой человек. – Или же сама ситуация, в которой мы сейчас находимся?

Он двинул бедрами, показывая всю двусмысленность их положения.

— Меня беспокоит то, что ему через несколько часов предстоит визит на Ту сторону, а ваши забавы могут помешать ему.

— Я знал, дед, что ты у нас прогрессивно мыслящий старик, — улыбнулся Леонард, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая встать брату.

— Дело не в прогрессе, а во времени. Кстати, поощрять тоже не буду. Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, а Оливьер все равно будет вынужден искать мать для своего ребенка.

Оливьер насупился. Не то чтобы он интересовался мужчинами, но и женщины по большей части ему были не интересны. Лео – это совсем другая песня, это просто часть его самого, часть его силы. Искать кого-то только для продолжения рода казалось неправильным. Но подходя к проблеме разумно, Оливьер понимал, что у него еще есть в запасе несколько лет для того, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Ладно, братишка, готовься, раз это так ответственно, а я доберусь до тебя вечером. – Леонард направился к дверям, но остановился и проговорил тихим еле уловимым голосом. – Только обязательно возвращайся.

Молодой человек исчез за дверью, оставив Оливьера в задумчивости.

— Никогда не думал, что этот вертопрах способен на сильные чувства.

Дантон удовлетворенно улыбался. Его внуки радовали его. Оливьер вырос в того наследника и продолжателя рода Вилманту, который был необходим для выживания всего их клана. Леонард, хоть и не стал настоящим некромагом, тем не менее, оставался Вилманту по крови, а его жизнерадостность хорошо влияла на младшего брата, который, увлекшись природной магией, мог стать похож на Ксафана.

Его сын, с одной стороны стал его гордостью, с другой – жутким разочарованием. Сильный некромаг он мог бы изменить мир, но при этом был жутким консерватором. В этом была значительная доля вины матери, ведьмы из чистокровной семьи. Занимаясь собственными исследованиями, Дантон часто оставлял сына с Патрицией и ее семейством. Последствия своего глупого поступка он осознал, когда начались волнения, связанные с Волдемортом. Северус Снейп появился в Копденменор в качестве посла Темного Лорда. Этот молодой человек сам не слишком верил в дело Пожирателей Смерти, чтобы быть убедительным. Кроме того, он был некромагом и чувствовал фальшивость этого Лорда.

Его общение с Ксафаном пошло на пользу им обоим. Но иногда Дантон задумывался, что если бы с посольством пришел кто-нибудь другой… Мог ли его сын стать Пожирателем Смерти? Старый Вилманту понимал – да, мог. Мальчик считал идеи Волдеморта правильными и готов был за них драться. Лишь уважение к слову отца, да ощущение, что это ненастоящий Темный Лорд, удержало его от необдуманный поступков.

С Оливьером старый некромаг решил не допускать подобной ошибки и теперь с гордостью смотрел на в первую очередь своего наследника. И не было страха перед предстоящим тому испытанием.

Оливьер тоже не боялся. Он знал, что его ожидает, и был к этому готов. Он чувствовал силу, мирно свернувшуюся в нем и ждущую своего часа. Спокойный и умиротворенный юноша спустился во двор и принял из рук отца факел. Он взошел на костер и поджег сухой хворост. Огонь быстро разгорелся и через несколько минут скрыл юношу с глаз наблюдателей. В последний момент Леонард с дрожью отметил, что глаза его брата стали абсолютно черными, словно провалы. Затем все скрыло ревущее пламя.

***

Для Оливьера все обстояло по-другому. Как только пламя занялось, он выпустил свою силу. Он не чувствовал жара, наоборот его окружал холод. Вскоре красные всполохи сменились уже знакомым туманом. Опять река, чувство полета, и обсидиановое зеркало, скрытое в скале. Все тот же образ прекрасного ангела. Но теперь некромаг чувствовал в себе уверенность пойти дальше. Он коснулся темной поверхности и не ощутил ее. Рука словно провалилась в пустое пространство зазеркалья. Не долго думая, Оливьер ступил туда…

Мир мертвых слишком разнообразен, и для каждого некромага он свой. Но есть на Той стороне такое место, которое поджидает каждого из них и служит испытанием. Это само сосредоточие смерти и не всякий некромаг может выжить там. И только избранные смогут настолько изменить себя, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Это место убивает самою жизнь в человеке, и на волю выпускается голый разум – бесстрастный и полный непререкаемых знаний о Смерти. Но у Вилманту всегда было преимущество перед другими собратьями по магии — они рождались мертвыми и столько раз умирали и оживали, что это место стало для них просто еще одним испытанием.

Холод и безмолвие истинной смерти, когда ты растворяешься в великой пустоте и перестаешь просто быть. Это не единение с миром, как вещают многие эзотерики, это абсолютно Зеро. Исчезает старая личность, просто растворяется в вакууме без остатка. Нет времени, нет мира, нет чувств – полная потеря себя. Последняя мысль о том, что отсюда нет выхода. Сколько проходит времени в этой точке Зеро, неизвестно, ибо там нет времени иного, чем сроки распада. Потом тело некромага охватывает жар. Это чувство буквально выкидывает юношу наружу. Он смотрит назад, чтобы увидеть все того же прекрасного ангела, но теперь его волосы полностью белые от седины, а глаза без белков похожи на черные провалы на абсолютно бледном лице.

« _Ты, справился, сын мой_ , — услышал он в своей голове уже знакомый голос. – _Теперь ты дома. Все дороги мертвых для тебя теперь открыты. Сила нашего мира всегда будет с тобой, лишь пользуйся. Иди, мой сын, тот мир ждет тебя_ ».

И Оливьер отправился в обратный путь. Уже под утро он проснулся в объятиях брата, поднялся и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Оттуда на него глядел седой маг с уставшими глазами. Подмигнув собственному отражению, юноша снова устроился у теплого бока брата Лео.


	7. Некромаг

Прошло несколько лет со дня последней инициации. За плечами остался выпускной в Хогвартсе. Открывались большие перспективы в Министерстве. Но Оливьер сознавал, что в его возрасте и в его положении слишком рано туда соваться. Вместо этого он продолжил обучение, на этот раз самостоятельно. Как бы ни ворчал отец, молодой человек предпринял поездку в Египет. Там он познакомился с Биллом Уизли. Эта парочка осталась довольна встречей и стала поддерживать отношения, во многом назло родителям. Следующий вояж был в Южную Америку с целью изучения магической культуры инков и ацтеков.

С рекомендацией от Билла он приехал в Румынию увидеть драконов, но, к сожалению, даже Чарли не мог ничего поделать: эти ящеры не захотели иметь ничего общего с некромагом. В отличие от вампиров, коих в Восточной Европе оказалось предостаточно. Хотя их можно понять — если в той же Югославии исчезает человек, то на вампира там подумают далеко не в первую очередь. Гражданские войны и военные конфликты, раздирающие эту часть континента, были на руку многим темным созданиям.

Но наступило время возвращаться. Некромага как магнитом тянуло на берег туманного Альбиона, и вскоре стала ясна причина. Темный Лорд, на этот раз истинный, начал свою инициацию. Этого момента ждали все кланы. Они все собрались на Той стороне, и такого зрелища, такой мощи, не видел еще мир. Удивительно, что грань бытия не разлетелась на маленькие кусочки. Как выяснилось, двое из независимых некромагов уже участвовали в судьбе Лорда, теперь пришла очередь клана Вилманту сыграть свою партию. Дантон подал идею, что юношам куда проще будет договориться, и все были вынуждены согласиться с этим утверждением. Так Оливьер был выбран в «послы доброй воли», как потом шутил Леонард.

Но старый Вилманту не ошибся, и ребята удивительно быстро поладили.

Когда произошли знаменательные события, послужившие причиной гибели Волдеморта и скоропалительной смерти Альбуса Дамблдора, оба мира вздохнули облегченно. Они, как магические дома, почувствовавшие своего хозяина, начали очищаться от пыли и застоявшегося воздуха. Кресло директора школы занял знающий и преданный Лорду человек. Кроме того, остались еще школьные друзья, которые заняли свои места в структуре новой реальности. Через каждого из них Темный Лорд менял мир по своему усмотрению. Клану Вилманту пришлось таки выйти из тени, Оливьер сумел занять пост заместителя Министра Магии и, по сути, управлял всем магическим сообществом, умело манипулируя настроением и мыслями своего шефа.

Однажды пришло время занять и другой не менее ответственный пост. Ксафан Вилманту решил, что пришло его время. Он собрал обоих сыновей и, сказав на прощание что-то типа «Делайте что хотите, но помните, что род не должен пресечься», ушел Тропами Мертвых. Оливьер стал главой клана к немалому удовольствию Леонардо и, что более удивительно, Темного Лорда.

Правда осталась проблема поиска невесты, но она на удивление решилась сама собой. На одном из семейных обедов мать познакомила его с какой-то дальней родственницей с красивым именем Рахни. Эта ветвь рода Алрун уже не первое столетие обитала где-то в Индии. Черноокая красавица чем-то тронула сердце некромага, и тот предложил ей сделку: сын в обмен на доступ к тайнам семейства Вилманту. Как когда-то Керри согласилась на такое предложение, так и Рахни после недолгих раздумий переехала в Копденменор. Через пару-тройку лет она получила ранг Магистра в Артефактологии, это не считая главного достижения в своей жизни, по ее личному признанию. Чудный белокурый ребенок по имени Локки, как и положено настоящему Вилманту, родился мертвым. Темный Лорд стал его крестным и пообещал, что с малышом все будет хорошо. Успокоенные родители были счастливы, милорд всегда держал свое слово, словно это была Клятва Мага. Будущее несло в себе приятные перспективы.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мае 2006


End file.
